


Better

by TheHigglediestOfPigs



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gender Neutral Reader attempted, Other, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigglediestOfPigs/pseuds/TheHigglediestOfPigs
Summary: It's the middle of the night when Jakoby finally comes home. The house is dark, and the sound of his keys clattering into the dish and his bag to the floor at the entrance echoes down the hall. He's bone weary from the long day.





	Better

    It's the middle of the night when Jakoby finally comes home. The house is dark, and the sound of his keys clattering into the dish and his bag to the floor at the entrance echoes down the hall. He's bone weary from the long day.  
    Kicking off his boots at the door, he starts unbuttoning and unbuckling, prepared to throw his clothes on the floor as soon as he gets to the top of the stairs and into the bedroom. He heads there now, making the familiar way through the dark. His legs feel heavy, all of him feels heavy - he is ready to collapse into sleep for about a million years.  
    He gets up the steps and quietly opens the door. He tiptoes to the bed.  
    There you are, at last.  
    You've clearly been tossing and turning - the bedclothes are twisted around your legs and you're splayed over the mattress at an odd angle. You stole his pillow to clutch to your chest. The remnants of a frown linger on your brow.  
    He sighs, relieved to finally see you. He knows you worry, about everything. It's hard to be away from you past normal hours, knowing you have such a hard time easing your own mind when you're alone. He knows his line of work doesn't really help with that, and more than once you'd reminded him to come back in one piece, holding him like you weren't going to actually let him go. He's just glad to see you finally fell asleep, and that he's finally home with you to get some rest himself.  
    He undresses and drops his clothes on the rug, and carefully sinks his weight onto the bed to sit beside you. Surveying your sleeping form, he tries to figure out which end of the sheets and blankets he can see and start unwrapping you from. It looks an impossible challenge. He sighs again, but he's amused. If he were less exhausted he might try to sneak the pillow out of your arms and his broad torso into them, the Indiana Jones of cohabitation. But he's barely keeping his eyes open at this point. He lays himself down beside you on what little bed space remains, and reaches out to smooth the furrow on your brow with one large but ever so gentle hand.  
    You moan softly in your sleep and your arm twitches around the pillow. _By Jirak you are so beautiful_ , he thinks, and he lays with his arm under his head, just looking at you as his eyelids begin to droop. He traces with his golden eyes the shape of your slightly parted lips, the eyelashes falling against your cheeks, the arc of your eyebrows as your face slowly relaxes when he brushes a thick thumb across your forehead. Your cheek is soft under his fingertips as he caresses you. Then he can't hold his arm up anymore, and puts his hand on yours where it clutches the pillow. He's about to doze off when you draw in a deep breath, your body writhing slowly as you come to.  
    "Nick?" you murmur, and your eyes flutter open. In the dark you slowly gain focus on his face across from yours. He's nearly out, and doesn't open his eyes, but he hums low in his throat and squeezes his hand on yours in response. You feel your nerves steady. Here he is, safe and sound.  
    You let out a soft sigh, and his ear twitches as your breath falls on his skin. Another low hum vibrates his chest and you can feel it through the bed. His voice soothes you, warms you. The big hand over yours is warm too, and you softly kiss his patterned fingers.  
    You look down the bed and see the state of the blankets, and he in his boxers just barely finding purchase on the mattress you were hogging. The air conditioning is on, and it wouldn't be long before even he started shivering.  
    "C'mere, lover, I'll get you warm," you whisper, leaving another kiss on his hand before slipping yours out from under it.  
    It takes some wriggling to free yourself from the blankets, then you draw them back up properly, covering the both of you. You push the pillow out of the space between you and wrap your arm around him, and start to gather him closer. He's too heavy but he shifts to help you get him onto the bed properly, until you're chest to chest under the covers. You get your head supported on the pillow, and you gently stroke his muscular back as the heat builds up under the blanket.  
    "Better?"  
    "Mm, better," he rumbles, and you feel his voice in your own chest.  
    You smile and rest your forehead on his chin. With every breath you draw in his scent, so warm, earthy. You feel him kiss your head softly, and he breathes in your scent too, the subtle salt of sweat on your brow, your favorite soap, the time you spent in his garden when you got home this afternoon. He slowly brings his arm around your waist, his fingers catching clumsily on your clothes in his fatigue. Despite his weariness you could feel the wanting in his hands, the way he pulls you even tighter to himself. Like the distance was always too much, even though you were already touching. Instead of the blankets, you tangle your legs around his. He practically purrs in satisfaction.  
    "Mm. Love you," he murmurs against your head, lips and tusks brushing gently on your forehead.  
    "Love you too."  
    The two of you drift off together, basking in the tenderness. The last thing you know before you slip into dreams is the rise and fall of his chest against yours, that big heart beating inside it, and that the next morning his golden eyes will greet you with the sun.


End file.
